This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for A METHOD OF DISPLAYING A VIDEO DATA FOR TESTING A VIDEO BOARD earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the May 2, 1997 and there duly assigned Serial No. 16976/1997.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying video data for testing a video board, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying video data for testing a video board of a computer capable of enhancing the test reliability and performing a test through an algorithm by normalizing forms of patterns displayed on a screen to test the video board.
2. Related Art
Generally, a video board which can display all kinds of information on a monitor is mounted in a computer. Moreover, the following components are also included in the computer (mainly in the rear thereof): a power input/output terminal to/from which power for home use is inputted/outputted; a video port to/from which a video signal is inputted/outputted; an audio port to/from which an audio signal is inputted/outputted; a modem port to which an exclusive line or a general telephone network is connected; a keyboard terminal to which a keyboard is connected; a joy stick terminal to which a joy stick is connected; a mouse terminal to which a mouse is connected; and a cooling fan. The computer body having the above-described structure is connected to the monitor by a video cable, and the image signal which is signal-processed in the video board is transmitted to the monitor, and is then displayed.
Methods for testing whether the video board is operating normally during performance of a process to mount the video board in the computer include a test with the naked eye, and a camera test using a video camera.
In the case of the test with the naked eye, when an operator directly checks and determines the image which is displayed on the monitor, the test result is very subjective and it can be influenced by the physical rhythm of the determiner. Thus, the reliability of the test result is reduced.
To overcome the above-described problem, a testing method using a camera has been introduced. The image is displayed on the monitor through the video board mounted in the computer, and then the image which is displayed on the monitor is photographed by the video camera (usually, a charger-coupled device or CCD). After that, target image information which is photographed is compared with preset reference image information in a tester, and the compared result is displayed/outputted through a monitor or a printer which is separately located.
Nevertheless, current testing methods and apparatus for testing a video board and displaying video data are burdened by several disadvantages. Specifically, for the reasons stated in more detail below, such method and apparatus produce test results which are unreliable. In addition, it has not been possible to produce an economical test apparatus. Furthermore, such method and apparatus employ techniques which consume too much time for testing. Additionally, current methods and apparatus are not effective in establishing a reliable standard for testing.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for the development of a method and apparatus for displaying video data for testing a video board through the use of an algorithm, thereby simplifying the test process. There is also a need for the development of a testing apparatus which is economical to manufacture.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,043 to Wen, entitled Automatic Video Display Testing And Adjusting System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,870 to Sepai et al., entitled Apparatus And Method For Inspection Of High Component Density Printed Circuit Board, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,339 to Harrison et al., entitled System And Method For Testing Intensity Response Of A Medical Monochrome Video Monitor, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,548 to Byen et al., entitled Apparatus For Testing And Adjusting Audio Video Signal Waveforns In Color Television.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to perform a test through an algorithm by allowing a target image data displayed on a screen to have a predetermined regularity.
It is another object of the present invention to simplify the test process by providing a normalized target image data and to manufacture a test apparatus having a low price.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to easily determine whether a product is a normal one or not, and to control an error limitation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of displaying video data for testing a video board of a computer includes the steps of: deciding a resolution of a screen to be displayed thereon; setting a screen mode suitable to the screen resolution; calculating a total number of dots in the horizontal and vertical directions with regard to colors to be displayed on the screen by using the total number of horizontal and vertical dots according to the screen resolution decided at the step of setting the screen mode; displaying one color among the various colors in the horizontal direction; and displaying several colors in turn on the screen, the colors being equally divided by a predetermined number in the vertical direction according to a predetermined order.
Between the steps of calculating the total number of dots and displaying the colors, it is preferable to include a step of deciding the color which detects an intermediate value of each color from a plurality of colors within a lightness capable of being displayed on the screen and which displays the detected intermediate values of the colors.
Moreover, a plurality of colors can include a red R, a green G and a blue B. In this case, preferably, at the step of deciding the color, the total number of colors capable of being expressed by the red, green and the blue colors is divided into 256 gradations, and intermediate colors regarding each color, as divided into 256 gradations, are selected.
Moreover, a plurality of colors can include the red R, green G, blue B and a classifying color. In this case, preferably, at the step of deciding the color, the total number of colors capable of being expressed by the red, green, blue and the classifying colors is divided into 256 gradations, and intermediate colors regarding the colors, as divided into 256 gradations, are selected.
Preferably, the predetermined display order is as follows: classifying color; one color among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; another color among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; the other color among the red, green, and blue colors; and the classifying color.
Moreover, a plurality of the colors can include: a red having a lightness lower than a reference lightness, a red having a reference lightness, a red having a lightness higher than the reference lightness, a green having a lightness lower than the reference lightness, a green having a reference lightness, a green having a lightness higher than the reference lightness, a blue having a lightness lower than the reference lightness, a blue having a reference lightness, a blue having a lightness higher than the reference lightness and the classifying color. At the step of deciding the color, the total number of colors capable of being expressed by the red, green, blue and the classifying color are divided into 256 gradations, and colors which are divided into 256 gradations are equally divided into 7. After that, intermediate values of the colors corresponding to 2nd, 4th and 6th regions are preferably selected.
Here, the intermediate values of each color are calculated using the following formulas:
the intermediate value of color having a lightness lower than the reference lightness is                               2          ⁢          C                +        C        +        1            2        =                            3          ⁢          C                +        1            2        ,
the intermediate value of color having the reference lightness is                               4          ⁢          C                +                  3          ⁢          C                +        1            2        =                            7          ⁢          C                +        1            2        ,
the intermediate value of color having a lightness higher than the reference lightness is                               5          ⁢          C                +                  4          ⁢          C                +        1            2        =                            9          ⁢          C                +        1            2        ,
and, C is             total number of colors regarding each color        7    .
Preferably, a predetermined display order is as follows: a classifying color; one color having a low lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; another color having a low lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; the other color having a low lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; one color having the reference lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; another color having the reference lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; the other color having the reference lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; one color having a high lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; another color having a high lightness among the red, green and blue colors; the classifying color; the other color having a high lightness among the red, green and blue colors; and the classifying color.
Moreover, the classifying color is preferably a white or a black color.